This invention relates to garden pruners of the type comprising a pair of members, each comprising a handle and a work-engaging portion or jaw, one jaw comprising a blade and the other jaw comprising an anvil or a second blade for cooperation with the first blade, pivot means pivotally interconnecting the members and a spring biassing the members apart to urge the work-engaging portions or jaws to an open position.
The force of the spring will usually be selected to suit as many as possible of the potential users of the tool. However, in some applications such, for example, as when cutting thick wood, it is desirable to have a relatively high spring force to ensure disengagement of the pruner from the work.